My place
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Jordan cole has been alone since she ran from a string of foster homes. since thirteen she has not had a home relying on her furry coyote self to travel. one night seeking company she walks into a pub were Sam is playing.Now complete
1. not so alone

I felt the cool air rush past my face. Running I was free. I was a walker. At least that was the term I was told.

My mom had first seen me turn when I was two. She dumped me at the nearest orphanage. I remember little things about her. Not her face but the safe feeling of her arms, her scent of mixed spices and baking cookies. I had one letter that she left with me. It explained that my father had been a walker. She had hoped dearly that I wasn't. She loved me but she couldn't cope with my difficulties. At least she hadn't dumped me in the desert.

My life hadn't been wonderful so far. I was 21. I had run from the home I had temporarily been living in when I was thirteen. My coyote had been fully-grown. It was easy to survive. Most of the time I had stayed in my second form so much that she and I were well acquainted. In my human form I was less comfortable. I spent far less time in my natural form. I mostly lived in unpopulated areas. I roamed a lot. I hated staying in one place.

When I would feel like company I would sneak into town and steal some clothes. It was easy no one usually watched a coyote to make sure they didn't run off with clothes. I was feeling a little lonely one night. I don't know what city I had wondered into only that it was large. I wondered through the night-darkened streets looking for a suitable pair of clothes. I found a pair of jeans and a tightly fitting top. Stripping quickly in the bushes I covered myself with the clothes and braided my curling black hair. My hair color and slightly darker skin had come from my unknown father. The curls and green eyes came from my mother. Of coarse I had gotten the coyote from my father.

I looked over and paused to make sure an innocent jogger didn't get the wits scared out of him. I walked alone through the lush park ignoring the constant pain I was having from the bullet wound I had received last week.

Bored I pulled out the roll of bills I had taken along with the clothes. I had made sure not to take much. Enough to buy a hot plate of food and a couple of drinks. I wondered through the streets. It was the sweet sound of guitars that finally drew me into one little tavern. Sitting freely on a stool was a man. When I set eyes on him I think I blacked out.

Well maybe it was the abrupt stop of my breathe at being so near perfection. He seemed to fill the stage with his presence. His face was alive with the music. He seemed so content to play. He did not notice the audience; he was so wrapped up in his music. Though the man should have drawn my eyes they instead wondered to one girl. She was wrapped tightly in the arms of another man that could stop my breath. She had been leaning in contentment against his arms but as her eyes meet mine she sat straight her body automatically reacting to mine even though her eyes showed confusion.

I wondered if she was fae. I knew they might be able to notice me but I was not sure. Probably a werewolf… the others I had met had not detected my magic but she might have. The man she was leaning against noticed her posture. He looked hostile. His eyes carefully took in my appearance and before I could react two men stood by me one at each side. One politely motioned toward the door. I glanced back to see the woman and man rising. Two more men that had been in the group were relaxing into the cushions obviously enjoying each other's company as they cuddled in the deep cushions.

I was carefully herded into a dark alley. I saw the girl's confusion mirror. In fact all the men had a slight confusion in their eyes as well.

When we were in the alley way the woman walked forward. She circled me a few times then looked at the man in charge.

"I don't know what it was. Something made me react but I have no idea what." She turned confused eyes to meet my own. "Are you fae?"

I shook my head no. "I'm human."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 22 in a few weeks."

"And your not wolf. In fact when you walked in your scent reminded me most of Mercy."

The woman took a sharp intake of breath. The men were to focused on me to notice. She visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me to forget my manners I'm Mercedes Thomson. This is Adam, the local Alpha and his second Daryl his third is inside cuddling with his boyfriend and this other one is Ben.""And I'm Jordan Cole."

"Daryl would you and Ben please go inside I need to speak with Jordan."

The other left except for the woman and the man that seemed to be in charge. Adam the Alpha I recalled.

"You're a walker." Mercy stated.

"For lack of a better term." I grinned. "I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours."

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private." Adam suggested nodding to a couple passing by.

We walked to a small shop that Mercy unlocked and revealed to be a garage. Once the door was once again locked she turned to me. Without any hesitation I pulled of the stolen tee shirt and pants. Within a moment I stood on four legs. Mercy followed suit. She was a lighter coyote. Her body matched mine for size but my fur was a couple shades darker. We warily sniffed until we had exchanged scents. I had forgotten about Adam. He ran one finger lightly across the wound one the back of my leg. Instantly I turned to face him my fangs bared and a growl ripping from my throat. That had _hurt. _

"Is that fresh?"

I slightly lowered my head my eyes never leaving his still form.

"I think the bullet may still be inside. We should have Samuel look at it when he's through."

I had shifted back.

"I think not I'm dealing with the pain it will go away."

"You're limping. You have been all evening. I can smell fresh blood as well."

"I will deal with it." I said stubbornly turning my head. "It is not the first."

"Do you live on your own?"

"I do not live anywhere. I wonder, but yes I am on my own."

"Well she can stay at me place. I'm not using my room at the moment. That way Sam could keep an eye over her to make sure her leg heals."

"Mercy I think it would be a little bit safer if we keep her condition to ourselves. After all," he grinned " I can't claim her as a mate as well so she won't have a safeguard."

Mercy swatted him in the forehead before nodding. Adam pulled out a phone and dialed a number in.

"Hey Warren can you swing by Mercy's. I need a ride to my place. And before you leave would you please ask Sam to return home at his earliest convenience."

They talked for a moment more then hung up. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before I heard a car pull up in front of the small shop. Warren. The one I had seen cuddling when I had left. He stopped dead when he sniffed the air.

His eyes searched for the three of us. When he saw us all unharmed he hesitated. Sniffing the air I saw his eyes return to me.

"So boss what's been happening?"

"She was shot sometime earlier. Would you mind giving us a lift to her house."

"Kyle's in the car. Is it safe?"

"Perfectly, she is not Fae nor a wolf. She is a runaway. She'll be staying at Mercy's for a while. At least until she's healed."

We squeezed into the back. It was tight but not uncomfortable. I leaned slightly against the window careful not to place weight on the hole in my leg. Kyle was handsome and his eyes almost never left Warrens face. They chatted lightly ignoring the silence in the back of the car.

I caught myself wondering about how I ended up in the car with a bunch of strangers but I liked it. I hadn't had actual human company since I had run away. When we pulled up in front of a trailer everyone piled out. Warren came around and opened my door for me. With gentle hands he helped me to stand before following the others into the trailer. I limped after them slowly wondering if I should follow or try to run. The decision was made for me when the human put his arm through mine.

"Well hey there. I'm Kyle."

I was startled that he would so easily be familiar with a stranger. Shrugging it off I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Kyle I'm Jordan."

"I noticed the limp. You can out some weight on me if it will help." I nodded and adjusted my weight slightly. "So are you passing through?"

"I was planning on being here at all so once they let me I'm leaving. They seem really excited about the fact I'm a coyote as well." I paused. "Maybe I was supposed to kept that to myself I think the others were planning on not informing the rest of the pack."

"No worries I'm a lawyer. I'm wonderful at keeping secrets. Now we'd best hurry before they send out a search party."

When we got to the house I saw another man already inside. The musician.

He gave a couple quick instructions then informed me I was to lie on the bed in the back bedroom on my stomach.

I did as I was told and closed my eyes as his careful hands examined the wound. It was hard not to run. I had not let someone so close in ages. I lay there my body nearly shaking with nervous energy.

"Relax." His smooth voice commanded. "I cannot concentrate with you so worked up. I won't hurt you I promise."

It took a lot of effort but I was able to bring my body to a relaxed state. I loosened my muscles one by one as I relaxed into the bed.

"Better." he continued.

"The bullet is still inside and it's got a little bit of infection but if I take it out and clean it, it should heal smoothly. I don't have anything to numb it and I don't think it should stay in any longer. I'm afraid it will have to be done without. Mercy can you get me a needle and thread. Adam I need a sharp knife some alcohol." The others left to get the required items as Samuel went to clean his hands. Once everything was laid out and Sam was finished he started talking. I saw someone had also brought some gauze and sticky tape.

As soon as Sam got my attention he started chatting. I decided to talk back.

"So how old are you?"

"21."

"Were did you grow up?"

" Lot's of different places. I was a foster child. I moved a lot."

"Tell me about the place."

I did I hadn't noticed the knife drawing nearer to my skin until I felt the fire that irrupted beneath it. I felt strong hands holding me down as I tried uselessly to arch away from it. I noticed a couple of the people I had met holding me firmly in place. Ben was sitting one my good leg to get a hold on either side of the wound.

"Keep talking. Tell me about the woman with the cats."

I kept talking about me childhood. The pain grew more unbearable by the minute. Finally I welcomed the cool darkness around me. It was late in the afternoon when I woke up. My leg was pleasantly numb for the moment. I gathered myself to move. Carefully I flipped myself over and wandered out into the living room. Thirsty I made my way to the fridge.

"You should stay in bed." Sam's cool voice floated over from his position on the couch. I jumped out of my skin.

"And you should know better than to scare your poor patients to death." I retorted before realizing that I was talking to a stranger last night had been a blur. I think I had talked more last night than for years. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Hey you weren't so shy last night what brought this on."

"Last night I think I talked more to you guys than I have talked to people the last three years put together." My voice was near a whisper. I opened the door and poked around. Nothing I particularly wanted. Sam surprised me by talking right next to me.

"I don't really keep much in the fridge. Mostly it was Mercy that kept it stocked but she's over at Adam's now. Since your up and about anyway why don't you throw on some of Mercy's clothes and I'll take you out.

In the end he dragged me to her room and rummaged through her closet before coming back out with a pair of dark blue jeans and a nice top. When I returned form changing he tossed a death trap disguised as a pair of heels. "These are the only things I found that looked like they would fit your feet." He examined them thoughtfully.

"I didn't know she even owned something that looked like these." I hurried to secure the shoes and stood. I wobbled for a moment then caught my balance as Sam started forward to assist.

Against my wishes he tucked my arms through his as we walked. I realized I didn't mind that much. I looked around outside. The trailer I had slept in had recently had some work done. Most of the siding had been replaced. Sam caught my glance

"Angry vampires possessed by a demon."

I didn't reply as that sunk in. he allowed me my silence. I glanced over at a small car that was parked in Mercy's yard. It had some tires removed and it was covered in spray paint. I could still make out the words "call for a good time" followed by a string of numbers.

"That is Adam's room." He said pointing to the window that would have the best view of the grafitti'd car. "It annoys the heck out of him."

I smiled at the ground. I continued on to his car. He helped me in and drove downtown. He stopped outside a small restaurant and we went inside. We were seated in the very back in a small booth. When the waitress appeared he said just water for us both. When she had left us to decide he looked at me.

"I hope you don't mind but it's kinda doctors orders. I want you to only drink juices and water for a few days." I obediently took a sip of the cool liquid. It felt good as it made it's way down my dry throat.

I looked through the menu. When the lady returned Sam placed his order and they both looked to me. I froze. My mouth opened and closed a few times and I blushed furiously.

"Go ahead." Sam cool voice surrounded me in my hesitation. I ducked my head hoping that he would talk for me as he had with the water.

"If you don't order I won't and you'll just have to watch me eat." I hoped he wouldn't. He turned to the waitress. "That will be all thank you."

I glared through my lashes. He smiled and looked around the restaurant. When his food arrived my stomach growled. He turned to the waitress.

"I think she might be ready to order."

This time his eyes remained on the food he was carefully stirring around his plate.

With another glare in his direction I reviewed my choices and finally chose one. I nearly whispered my order. She nodded and left. Sam had pushed his food to one side.

"Wasn't so hard. You were chatting away last night. What changed?"

"I rarely find myself with any company. Sometimes I forget how to act. Mostly I walk from town to town. When I want company I sit in the corner of some bar and watch people. It's been a while since I've had a one on one conversation with anyone." My eyes were downcast.

"Look up. I'll coach you."

I looked up at his chin. I couldn't make myself meet his eyes.

"Better. Now tell me your thoughts on this restaurant." He waited. "Come on I know you have an opinion. Trust me you can talk to me."

"I think it's okay. I haven't tried the food yet. It's kinda cute."

"See not so hard. Exactly how many years has it been since you had a conversation with a human?"

"I haven't really talked to anyone since I ran when I was thirteen. Except for a brief greeting. I wasn't exactly social there either."

"Oh so to long." He slowly wheedled out bits of my history. By the end of the night I was comfortable in his presence. I found myself surprised as I teased and joked with him. I was amazed I had never been this open with another human. By the time I could have been I'd been shoved into three different homes. When my food had arrived we had both eaten as we talked. Finally it was time to leave. He tucked my arm through his again and I noticed he seemed not to think about it as he did it. Once we retuned to the house I was met at the door by Mercy. She looked slightly startled by my companions face. I saw nothing unusual he was smiling at a story I had been telling and again his arm ensnared mine.

"Hey there Jordan. Come in I need to talk." Unconsciously I backed into Sam. I maneuvered until I stood behind him. He grinned as he pulled me back out and propelled me to the waiting woman.

"Remember. Don't be so shy. Mercy my shift starts in twenty minutes. I'll see you when I get off." He returned to his car and I stood contemplating running away in another direction.

"Come on. Kyle is expecting us and I need to talk for a moment before we can take off."

I entered the house. We sat around in chairs.

"Alright. I know that you told Kyle because he told Warren. Those two can't keep secrets. But I have ordered Warren to keep his mouth closed and he can't tell anyone else. So it will stay between the five of us." She dragged me to the back room again. Most of the clothes I actually wear are at Adams. Anything in the room is fair game. So our mission tonight is to see what you need and to make sure your decently attired."

"I don't have any money to pay for this." "You have to stay for a while at least. And for that you have to have clothes. If you're so worried about it then I can let you help out in the garage. All my good help seems to be going off to collage. So I can let you run the office and do all the paperwork."

I nodded. "That way you can pay me back." "Of coarse since Kyle is going you'll probably have no say in how much money he spends on you. He gets carried away really easily. Don't worry I'll try to reign him in." warren was waiting in the car when we piled in. he smiled dreamily to himself as he pulled out into the traffic.

I spent the day being ushered about form store to store with Kyle Mercy and Warren. It was the funniest thing to watch Kyle and Mercy compare men with Warren's martyred look growing with each passing man.

Shopping with Kyle was interesting. Trying to rein him in was like trying to reign in a hungry werewolf with a piece of thread. Completely and utterly hopeless.

I ended up with three pairs of shoes. One for walking one for dress up and one casual. I had to have no less then four pairs of pants and one skirt. He was not satisfied until I had six or seven tee shirts and one or two dress up shirts. He finally stopped when I growled at him as he tried yet again to make me try on one of his choices. Warren ended up carrying most of the bags. When I tried to take pity and help both Mercy and Kyle slapped my hand away.

When I protested Kyle coolly responded. "Now who was it that had a bullet dug out of her leg three days ago?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I thought that was last night."

"Nope Hon. three days." No wonder my leg was feeling that much better. I had been curious.

"Now before we leave there are a few other items I'll send you to off to get." He pointed to the store that sold a few under things. I blushed and we bought a few items. When we returned I eyed a bag I did not remember buying. Kyle grinned. I forgot that it is nearly winter. The air outside is pretty chilly. I found a jacket and some gloves.

"Now we should hurry. You're looking rather pale. You should get home and get some rest." Mercy and I sat in the back. I leaned against the window and watched the lights pass by. I think I awoke briefly as Warren carried me indoors. After that it was full day when I awoke again. I wondered over to the abandoned bags and rifled through them. Finally I found a pair of jeans and a black top. I didn't bother with shoes as I opened the door. Sam was in his room. I could hear his even breathing that signified he was asleep. I moved carefully around the house to make sure he stayed that way. I had no clue when he had returned from the hospital. Again I found it strange that I was so easily accepted. Probably because Mercy, as I had, had thought she was the last. I went back to my room and slipped on the pair of walking shoes. Carefully I opened the door. I was walking over to the park past Adam's house when I was joined by Mercy. In silence we walked to the park. Once we had reached a private area I hopped into the bushes and quickly removed the clothing I had on. I left them all neatly folded on top of me shoes. I slipped into my coyote and came back out Mercy was waiting with a collar and leash. I growled as she secured the collar. Then she looked the leash over. Making a decision she pulled out a second collar and put it around her own neck. She slipped into my changing area and changed as well. She slipped out and I grinned. I charged at her and she evaded. We mock fought for a few minutes before I turned and ran. She was on my tail and we were racing through the park. A few joggers jumped out of our way as we barreled by. We ran and fought for a few hours before returning to our clothes. By then the cool nip to the night air (it had been near noon when I had woken up) didn't bother me as we jogged in human forms to the house. Sam was making something delicious smelling for dinner when I entered the house. He turned and growled softly.

"Your late. Come on I need an extra hand." He directed me around the room and I found I wasn't as shy as I had been even with Mercy Warren and Kyle.

Together we got dinner on the table and sat. We talked easily as we ate. After dinner he got a business like tone in his voice as he instructed me to lie on my stomach on my bed. He changed the bandage and checked over the stitches. Another week and they'll come out. Then you'll be free to leave."

"Maybe I'll stay." I smiled at him. He really was beautiful. He leaned in and rested his forehead against mine. "If you wouldn't mind having a room mate."

In answer he leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips. Without thinking I answered. After we had kissed for a while he sighed and leaned back.

"I don't think I could do this." He said his eyes closed.

"And why not?" I asked slightly stung.

"I just can't right now."

"But don't you like me?"

"Yes a lot. It's just not a good time."

"Well that's mature." I got off the couch and went into the back room. I started putting all the things carefully into the closet. I avoided him the next few days. I went to work with Mercy. She let me do the paperwork and handle costumers while she worked in the back. I didn't enter the house if I could hear him inside and left after he had fallen asleep. I was biding the time until I knew my leg was healed so I could leave. Every day I exercised it until I could fell the old strength winding it's way back into the healing muscle. Finally I felt ready to leave. It was the first night I had eaten dinner in the house with Sam since he had ticked me off. It was just the two of us.

After we had eaten in silence and everything was cleaned up I cleared my throat.

"I'm leaving tonight."

He stilled. His eyes slowly met mine.

"Don't." he almost whispered.

"I'm not wanted here. So I see nothing holding me back."

"That's not it."

"I'm sorry you like me but it's inconvenient for you. I am removing the burden you feel."

"I'm sorry. I am not being fair to you. I've hit a couple roadblocks when it comes to women and I need to get over them. Please stay."

I stared at him. For a dominant wolf his voice sounded oddly like begging.

"You told me yourself you liked me but you have issues. I'm going to leave and let you get through them. So once you take the stitches out tonight I'm gone. Besides humans set my teeth on edge, especially if they are wolves on top of that."

"Last I checked you are a human too."

"Ya but I'm different. I don't annoy me."

"I'm sorry it was mean of me to lead you on and pull away like that. I was hoping you would help me. I like you and I wanted you to stay with me."

I looked into his eyes. They showed pain and confusion.

"A…alright. If you promise to not push away so hard again I will stay. But you still have to take the stitches out tonight."

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If you'll go out to dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Blackmail, Dr Cornick?"

"Of course."

"C'mon Mr. criminal I'm tired let's go watch a movie or something."

We sat on the couch curled on opposite ends as we popped in something. I'm not sure what the title was but it was interesting. As the movie progressed I slowly inched my way over. By the end I was curled under a blanket with my head cushioned on Sam's lap. His hand had reached down to curl in my hair but it had fallen limp when he had fallen asleep. I don't remember the end because I fell asleep as well. When I woke up in the morning I felt a warm presence at my back. I felt a deep breathing behind my and smelled Sam. We were lying down on the couch with his arms around my waist. I didn't remember switching places. Carefully I unwrapped his arms and crept off to the bathroom. I straightened my hair and rinsed my face before walking back out. When I entered the room Sam was sitting on the couch rubbing sleep from his eyes. I glared and he smiled.

"Now what did I do wrong?"

"You moved. I was comfortable." I pouted in the doorway until he lay back down and held out his arms. I held up a finger and went to the DVD player. I selected another disc at random and pushed play then went to lie on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me again. I realized with horror that the movie I had chosen was about werewolves. It seemed to amuse Sam though so I let it play. I even joined in the laugher as they did something to werewolves that seemed overly stupid. These people knew nothing about werewolves. When the movie was over heard my stomach growl. Sighing I got up and pulled Sam with me. Hand in hand we walked over to the fridge for lunch.

Later we both got all fancied up and went to dinner. The restaurant he took me to this time was fancy and formal.

As we drove home afterwards he pulled to a stop and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked as my hand reached towards his.

"Crap crap carp."

"What?" I panicked. Glancing at the moon I noticed it wasn't full so it wasn't the change. But still he shuddered.

"Sam?" my panicked voice raised an octave or two. His only answer was to shudder harder. I tried to move his head to meet my eyes.

"Please don't get panicked. It makes this harder."

"Sam what's happening?" I scanned the dark rode for danger.

"I've been so stupid. He opened his door and was running before I could say anything. He changed as he ran fully wolf before I could react. I had never driven before but I slid into the drivers seat and moved the little stick thing until it was next to the D and pushed the pedal. The car shot forward and I raced to Adam's house. I don't think I have ever felt more relief than when I jerked to a halt in front of Adams house.

'Never' I vowed to myself, 'was I ever going to drive again.' I raced indoors fighting to keep my balance in the heels. I pounded on the door for a full second before flinging it open. Adam was next to me in a flash.

"He's gone he just ran off. I think he was changing and he was definitely upset. Please help me look for him."

"Calm down and tell me what happened." He said before picking up a phone. After my story was out I asked him to drive me to the place he had run from so I could follow his scent. I changed in his bathroom and he fit a collar around my neck. When we arrived I ran after the trail. A couple werewolves split off when we lost his trail. I let none follow me. I searched until day broke over the sky and I fell asleep under a bush. It was pure luck that I found his scent again leading into the caves in the woods.

When I heard his breathing inside one of them I stood at the entrance and whined. I was surprised that he was human. The moment he heard me he spun around and I saw blood. It looked as if he had found a wild animal and picked a fight. The blood was all old and dried the wounds healed. I whined again when I saw them. His eyes flashed and he moved as if to spring.

"Go away Mercy." He growled as a spare bit of wind swirled around me and blew my scent in his direction. He noticed the difference in color and scent. He fell his knees. I whined and took a reflexive step forward before freezing again.

"Your not mercy?" his questioned.

Again I whined.

"Jordan?" it came at barely a whisper. I felt my tail give a slight wag my eyes closely watched him. His eyes closed and he again held his face in his hands.

Slowly step-by-step I inched forward. I paused every couple steps to give him time. Finally within touching distance I froze. I'm not sure how long I stood there with him on his knees before me. It felt like an eternity. Finally I got sick of the waiting and I took another step. I lowered my head and nuzzled my nose under his frozen hand. I felt it soften under my touch and slowly wind its way through my fur. Again I took another step and angled myself so that I could rest my wait against him. His arms wound around me as he sat and I let myself be pulled into his lap. He buried his face in my fur and took a few ragged breaths. I relaxed in his grip with a sigh.

"You're a coyote." He muttered.

Nodding felt weird in this form but I did it anyway.

"I'm sorry I ran like that."

I growled before licking his face and rubbing my face against his chest.

"I won't do it again."

Again I growled.

"My wolf chose you as his mate."

I froze.

As I thought it over I calmly stepped away from him. His eyes showed hurt as I pulled away misreading my actions.

I felt myself regaining my human limbs and losing fur.

"Your _mine._" I growled once I had regained my human from. Again I sat in his arms and pulled his arms around me. Completely content he relaxed against my body completely. The day caught up with me then and I yawned. Chuckling he arranged ourselves so I were lying entwined in his arms completely at peace. We slept.

When morning claimed the cave I woke to the utterly strange feeling of sunlight on my bare skin. I smiled and burrowed deeper into Sam's arms. He kissed the top of my head but still slept. Eventually I got bored. I shrugged out of his arms and changed forms. I hunted. I was stalking a deer across a meadow when I noticed a shadow in the trees. Mercy walked out and changed.

"How is he?" she asked as I changed to answer.

"Great. He's sleeping. I think it's the most I have seen him sleep in the whole time I've known him."

"He's healing. Let him sleep."

"Was he wounded?"

"Not physically but he's been alone for some time. Mentally he was not doing well."

"And he's healing now?"

"You helped him. I think. When you came home that first night he was smiling. It's been a while since he's done that. Come back when he's ready."

"Hey mercy. He told me his wolf had chosen me. Do you think he minds much? I mean does he still like me or is it all the wolf and he doesn't like me and is stuck?" my voice came out sounding choked.

"No I think he is happy. Both sides are in agreement in this decision."

I turned and found another deer. I hunted because I was hungry and it was kinda fun. I killed the deer and ate quickly. I splashed into the creek and rinsed my fur. I ran back to the cave to find Sam still sleeping. Bored I laid down and cradled my head on my front paws. That lasted for about ten minutes. I started exploring the cave. There were a few interesting scents but soon that bored me to. Mercy had told me he was sleeping and to let him but I was impatient and it was a struggle. I did just about everything to keep myself occupied. As I sat at the back of the cave and imagined pictures in the rock his voice startled me.

"Your so cute when your trying to be quiet."

I barked once and threw myself into the air to him. He caught me and somehow ended up on top. I growled and nipped but he just smiled. He twined his fingers through me hair and I forgot to be angry. I changed back and met his lips.

"Come on I want to go home. I need a real shower." He helped me up and dusted off the clothes he was wearing. I changed back and he adjusted the collar. He attached a leash and I led him out. We walked back to the edge of town. He found a pay phone and called a cab. He bribed the driver to allow me in and we rode home in silence. He got a look of horror on his face when he saw my parking job.

"Who did you let park my car like that?"

"Me." I said grinning. "I think I did good for my first time."

He gained a martyred expression and I grinned harder. "You're the one who left me otherwise stranded in the middle of nowhere to go running off."

"I'm sorry again."

He wondered inside and I trailed after him. Once the door was open I found his hand and wove his fingers threw mine. He seemed surprised but left them there.

He hunted for food while I watched. I realized I felt possessive. He was mine. He noticed my stare and flashed me a smile.

**MINE.**

After he made the food we sat together and ate. Afterward I was a little bored. I decided that I would get dressed and go down to Mercy's shop. I dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and one of the old tops I found in Mercy's garage that looked presentable. I walked there after shaking off the insistent Sam who was convinced I needed a ride. When I arrived Mercy sent me a thankful glance and went in back to work on cars letting me deal with the costumers and billing systems. When the day was over we worked together to close down the shop and she offered me a ride.

"So," she said as she pulled out of the parking lot, "you're staying."

"If Sam is. I'm where he is."

"Then I'll offer you a job. You're going to want something to do. Not that you really need it but I need the help."

"Sounds great. Sometimes it gets so boring. So what time do I need to be here?"

"I'll just pick you up at seven thirty in the morning. We live right next to each other and we are going to the same place.


	2. sam said

When I walked in the door Sam was pacing anxiously. A low moan erupted but didn't stop his pacing.

"I missed you." he stated.

I shrugged then kicked off my shoes. He stopped pacing when I entered the room his eyes looked my over. So suddenly I cringed I was in his arms. He noticed my cringe and he was back across the room again. I was torn. Suddenly I was shy again. Carefully I walked over and put my arms around him leaning into his back.

"you look cute all covered in oil." he stated a warmth in his voice.

"I look cute in anything." I stated with a giggle.

I went to the back room and put on the short skirt and tank top I had been forced into by Kyle. Walking back out I smiled.

"I said you were going on a double date with Adam and mercy so get presentable."

"Ummmm…. Can I say no please?" Sam got his wounded eyes and I wondered why. Then I remembered his pacing.

"what's the matter.?"

"I had a hard shift."

"what?" I demanded.

"I just get tired of the waste of human life. Three shot in a gun fight. One was a little girl… she was just n the wrong place at the wrong time." I stood awkward not knowing how to comfort him.

"come out with us. It should take your mind off things…. Besides I love seeing you all dressed up." I smiled at this stranger. After all I had only known him for a few days. As ii remembered this I felt the awkwardness return. Then he smiled. When he is sad his eyes pierce through me but his smile lifted my miles into the sky. I refused to be uncomfortable in his presence. He was back as the door rang. Adam was at the door mercy already in his waiting car.

This time I managed to stumble out an order before the waitress left. The beginning was awkward again. I was tongue-tied and frustrated. Sam was tense about his shift. Mercy was slightly peeved with Adam over control issues when he had tried to be sweet. And Adam was confused about mercy.

"so." Adam broke the silence. "how was your day Jordan?" I shrank lower into my seat, wishing I had had the heart to tell mercy no. I cringed as his eyes ran over me.

A warm presence on my thigh. Sam's hand. I got a little confidence, which in my case never turned out to well.

"great Sam said I was cute." I spoke mostly to Mercy. I tried not to let the happiness bubble through like that. I had meant it to be casual. Instead it sounded school-girlie. Adam laughed and mercy smiled. Sam looked at me. My heart broke with the expression in his eyes. He had been hurt one to many times. He was broken in ways that would take time to heal, he had seen to many years of pain. I smiled at him, a small part of that pain disappeared into hope.

I felt it to, the hope. Maybe he could be happy with me. Dinner arrived. It wasn't so awkward but still I was most comfortable with him alone. When we were dropped off back at mercies house I saw him headed towards his room his shoulders slightly slumped.

"stay." I commanded and went to the back room. I stripped the bed and went back out. He was relaxed on the couch when I found him. Carefully a arranged the blankets and pillows. Finished I laid down and held the blanket open. He laid next to me.

"what are we doing?" he questioned as I tucked my self in next to him.

"slumber party."

"what for?"

"to keep away the nightmares."

"Your's or mine?" he asked in a whisper tucking a piece of hair gently behind her ear. Not waiting for an answer from the sleeping girl before dropping off next to her.

_Authors note._

_Sorry but I had to have a date in there. After reading bone crossed I have come to the firm conclusion that Adam sucks at dates. No clue why but that was what I learned. That vampires and spandex don't exactly belong in the same paragraph…… *pouts* I hate waiting for he next book._


	3. maybe we could

Mercy was hiding in the shop again leaving me to deal with the customers. By lunch I swear that I was ready to start growling. With a great sigh o f relief I hung the closed for lunch sign and went to fetch mercy.

My heart warmed when Sam was waiting outside. He leaned against his car with a smile.

"mind if I steal her for lunch?" he asked taking my arm and leading me away before she could answer. He took me to the park and ordered sandwiches from one of the carts there. He took me down to the waters edge and we at to eat. I loved alone time with Sam. With him I slowly learned to be human again. It was easy not to be awkward with him nearby.

"so I was thinking." Sam began almost reluctantly, "I thought it might be a good idea to introduce you to my father. Since well my wolf is pretty firm on the idea. I mean it might be….."

"its fine." I blushed deeply. "I mean if you promise to protect me from the big bad wolf."

This drew a laugh and Sam relaxed. So Friday I think we could take off. Don't worry I'll protect you."

We still had a lot of time left so Sam found a stick and my furry self went chasing after it my tongue lolling out of the side of my mouth. When Sam announced he had to have me back soon I jumped up at him and bathed his face with my tongue.

"Jordan." he yelped as he tried to shove me away.

"interesting name for a dog." a voice came from behind us. I growled to step in front of Sam. Then I recognized Kyle. I wiggled and wagged my tail looking meaningfully at the stick at his feet. He grinned and threw it. I brought it back. By the time I had got back Warren had joined us with four large cone shaped objects. I changed in the bushes and came back to investigate. We ate ice-cream as we walked back to mercy's garage. We finished off the day this time I was allowed back into the garage to help. Even if it was only handing parts and learning names. For some reason that still got me covered in grease. We carefully degreased ourselves afterward. I walked home today declining a ride with mercy. Sam was gone when I returned so I foraged for dinner. Afterward I watched an old movie and went to sleep. I woke slightly when I warm presence joined me in the bed. I snuggled closer to Sam and drifted off again.

I moved cautiously out of the bed careful not to wake Sam. I put on the same running clothes and stayed human as I ran this time. It was still early when I came back to the house . So I took a shower and dressed for the day. Today I just helped out the customers and put bills in the computer.

Friday came quickly. I was packed and ready to go by the time Sam had woken up. He took his time each minute I grew more and more nervous. Finally we were settling in his car and on the way.

He entertained me with stories to pass the time. The rode was long.

By nightfall he said we were nearly there. I watched the tree lines road until he turned off at a nearly invisible road. We made our way to a neat house nestled in a small meadow.

"my dad's house." he said as he cam around to open my door. I was nervous again. He took my hand leaving our luggage in the car and towed me towards the house.

"just watch out for Leah." he knocked.

a tan looking young man opened the door. He looked to be college aged but Sam looked down acknowledging his higher rank.

"hi da."

Bran Cornick, leader of the American werewolves smiled.

"Sam." he turned to me. "and this would be Jordan Cole." he shook my hand. "it's nice to meet you come in Leah has dinner on the table." he lead us into his house. We made it to the dining room were a dazzling women was putting dinner on the table. She looked groomed and polished, and she out off an aura of power.

"Leah this is Jordan, Jordan this is my mate Leah."

She walked forward to shake my hand and she gave Sam one of those fake hugs.

"Sam it's good to see you again." she stood back. I noticed she stood well away from bran despite the fact they were mated. Dinner was rather awkward. Leah was standoffish (a/n I never knew that was actually a word… you learn something new every day..) Bran was cheerful and Sam was mildly uncertain. I smiled and was able to answer Bran's questions but I felt awkward striking conversation. For the most part dinner was pretty quiet.

As dinner was drawing to a close Bran looked at Sam.

"so why did you drive all the way up here?"

"I thought you should meet Jordan."

"why?"

"my wolf was pretty insistent. I know its backwards."

"oh. Well.." he trailed off as he looked me over. Leah huffed out of the room carrying the dirty dishes.

"let's me help." I carried in dishes and set them next to the sink.

"get out." she whispered as I tried to help clear the plates into the trash.

"what." I asked as she jerked the plates out of my hand. It clattered to the floor as I watched the hostility in her eyes. It shattered, reminding me of the incident that had finally driven me away from the foster homes.

_I walked in feeling awful. I tripped forward to help with the dishes. Sarah, another foster child silently made room for me at the sink. We worked side by side in a peaceful quiet for about a half hour. We were nearly done when Jack walked into the room. Another foster child. He shoved me roughly knocking me into the counter. The plate I had been washing shattered on the tiled floor. _

"_you're a freak." he had seen me transform once. He had help it over my head for weeks using it to get back at me. To get things from me. Tonight he made me go along with his story about why he was late. I had had no choice but to agree. I hated lying. _

_I didn't understand what brought on this attack but the adults ran into the room. I stood dripping soapy water and blood to the floor while he looked up._

"_what happened?" _

"_she," He sneered. "tripped. She's a klutz." I nodded agreeing. "sorry for breaking your plates." _

_The women looked at the two of us in clear disproval knowing she was catching us in a lie. _

_That night I was fed up with humans altogether. I ran. Later when I regretted it, it was simpler to keep running. Better than facing my mistakes. _

I ran this time not waiting for night. By the time I reached the tree line I was four legged and furry. When I heard their pursuit I dove into the water swimming downstream quickly knowing the wolves couldn't follow. Once I was safely well away I crawled back on bank and explored looking for shelter. I found a small cave and curled into a ball shaking every now and then as I dried. To my horror I realized it was winter and I was soaking wet. My fur did little to help. _oh well. _I thought as I drifted of to sleep.

I woke up in a warm room with voices above my head. _Stupid. I thought to myself. I shouldn't have run. Especially not into the cold winter. The shapes settled into people. Two, one man and one women. The man was one the phone._

"_yes I found her." a pause. "well I'll see you in a minute." another pause. "you really should learn to keep track of her." he hung up and joined the female. He was Indian she had smoky curls and pale skin. _

_She looked cold. The women crawled next to me pulling a blanket over us both. He joined us on the other side as I realized I was shaking. A few minutes later I heard the door open. Sam stomped through the house. He entered the room managing to look both worried and angry. _

"_Jordan. I need you to phase back." he sat beside me as the man and women moved. Their heat left with them and I half whined. Bran joined us slipping unnoticed into the room. _

"_Jordan love. Phase back." for Sam I slowly morphed back into a human. Without my fur I shivered again. Sam took care of the by wrapping me in his arms. He held me close as he looked me over._

"_thanks Charles." he said when he had checked me over. _

"_no problem. If you need you can stay here. Anna and I will camp out in the living room. Leah is hard to live with." _

_Sam looked up gratefully. _

"_thanks." I whispered. Shuddering not wanting to see that….. Women…. Again. _

_Bran nodded. "Well it's about time for breakfast." Charles nodded and went out in the other room. Anna walked over to a small dresser and dragged out a pair of jeans and a t shirt. "These should fit her." she can use the shower. Its right through that door tell her to take as long as she needs." she went out to join bran and her mate. _

"_sorry." I whispered into Sam's chest._

"_it's fine I ran off to remember no let's be even and promise not to run off again." He helped me to the bathroom and left me alone with the clothes. _

_I stayed in the shower until I was warmed up. Finally I got out and toweled dry. I put on the faded jeans and fuzzy sweater. I found a folded pair of socks and put them on. I hoped Anna wouldn't mind the theft of the rubber band I used to tie back my thick hair. I stepped out and padded into the kitchen. They had gotten food on the table and set neatly. I sat in the empty slot right next to Sam. He smiled at me and took my hand. _

"_Charles this is Jordan Cole, Jordan this is my brother Charles. And this is his mate Anna."_

"_hi." I smiled at them and picked up my fork. It was pretty good. The pancakes were light and fluffy. Charles chuckled and picked his fork up as well. _

"_well. I've got to get back. I'll leave you to yourselves." he shuffled out into the swirling snow. Anna looked more relaxed, she had been concentrating on something. She looked at Charles and smiled. _

"_so Sam when do I expect to get my bed back?" Anna asked._

"_I think we will be here tonight and tomorrow night." _

"_hey Jordan want to help me out with the dishes and let the boys catch up?"_

"_sure." I picked up Sam's plate and followed her in. together we washed and dried the dishes as Charles and Sam went out. When they returned we were propped in front of the fire playing with a deck of cards. It was about noon. Anna and Charles had some errands to run so they took off. _

"_so what do you want to do?" he asked sitting on the couch. I crawled up and laid my head on his lap stretching out on the couch. I pulled the blanket resting there, and snuggled in._

"_take a nap." I said sleepily and drifted off. I woke up in the back bedroom covered in blankets. Sam was snuggled in next to me. I kissed his cold nose and slipped out of bed to take a shower. To my dismay my nose was stuffy. _

_As I went out into the living room I spotted Anna sitting in a chair looking worried. _

"_Charles went on another day trip. Sorry." she smiled noticing my look, "I worry." _

_I shrugged. "We'll be related by the way. By marriage at least. I'm not sure if there is a term but I think we should at least get to know each other."_

_I smiled and looked away, I hated 'getting to know each other.' generally all they found out was that I was shy._

"_let's go to Missoula for a shopping trip. It would take me mind off Charles and give us a chance to get to know each other."_

_I must have looked apprehensive. She looked at someone behind me and asked. "do you mind if I steal her for a while."_

"_it's always up to her." I went to Sam and wrapped my arms around him burying my face in his chest. Silently begging him. He noticed it._

"_yes I think it would be good for her. She needs to get out more often." I growled. The jerk._

_I went back to get into my own clothes.( they had been brought from Bran's) I piled my hair into a bun and went out. Sighing, already have forgiven him, I kissed Sam as we walked out the door. _

_We spent the day chatting and wondering from store to store. I was bundled warmly into a new coat and soft gloves. It was different buying them new and not stealing them. We ate dinner at a little restaurant then called it a day. As we drove back I noticed Anna sent out waves of peace that didn't exactly effect me but feeling it helped calm me. _

"_how do you do that?"_

"_what?"_

"_you send out calm." I answered staring out at the night sky. I sensed the movement as she shrugged. _

"_I'm an omega. Outside the packs influence. I'm both dominant and submissive."_

_On the whole, as I reflected as I lay rapped in Sam's arm that night, Anna was an easier shopping partner than Kyle. _

_I fell asleep wondering why we were here. _

"_so I was thinking." Sam's rumbling voice seemed to surround me. _

"_yes." I answered as my finger traced patterns on his hand._

"_since we are here and all…" he paused. "we could always do the mating ceremony._

"_the what?" _

"_a ceremony required to mate pairs for life."_

_I paused not sure how to answer._


	4. phone calls

"hello." the woman's voice answered. I was alone, Charles and Anna had gone on a day trip and Sam was scheming with his father. I had used my lacking internet skills. After hour of searching I had found the number.

"hello? Anyone there." the voice sounded with impatience. "Gerald. Another call. I'm getting mildly irritated. Isn't there anything you could do?" the receiver clicked before a dial tone sounded. I took a deep breath, frustrated. I nearly growled in anger. I had dragged the phone into the closet and refused to come out until my mission was accomplished. Another deep breath and I promised this time would be the final one.

"listen we are trying to sleep could you please just leave us al…"

"Hello." my voice cut in.

"h..hi." the males voice sounded slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry we have had a prank caller calling all night I thought you were that person."

"I was." my voice was nearly a whisper. "sorry about before I just couldn't make my mouth work."

"wh….who is this?"

"I just called to say I'm sorry."

"for what dear?" the females voice come in. they must have each picked up a different phone.

"I… I ran." now that the gate had opened the words came out in a flood. "I shouldn't have I know that and then when I felt bad it was easier to stay away because I had caused so much pain already. I know that I was rude and irresponsible but I was just too different. Jack only made things worse. I felt like a clumsy freak and then he made me say all those awful things. I hate to lie and he made me do it so often." Tears coursed down my cheeks. "I hated it and after I lied so often I didn't know if you would accept the truth and I just couldn't lie one more time. I'm sorry I broke that plate. I'm sorry I ran. I'm sorry I caused so much pain." I put the phone down and let the tears fall. before I was aware of another person Anna was in the closet with me smelling of wood smoke and trees. Her arms wrapped around me and I turned to cry into her shoulder. When I had control again she helped me stand. "sometimes crying just helps. I have given Charles strict orders he is to be preparing food. C'mon let's go see." I enjoyed the sensation of feeling her peace. Be the time we had eaten I was exhausted. I crept into Anna's bed and fell asleep. When I woke up Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed watching me.

"well that's not creepy at all." I crawled over into his lap. Sighing I melted against him, feeling much better after I had let out all the random emotions. I was completely relaxed.

Sam leaned in is arms tight around me, his breath warm on my neck.

"will you marry me?"

Or at least I had been relaxed.

A/N sorry it took so long but I had no ideas. And its short and probably has a lot of angst. Oh well. She kinda needed to get in touch with them and I'm seriously considering a visit. I have lost my copy of bone crossed so I can't so the mating thing cuz I would butcher it. I'm working on finding it… Thanx always.

wolfgirl


	5. saying sorry

a/n sorry it took forever but I kinda had no ideas. But I think I have a few

I looked back for encouragement. Sam smiled at me from his position leaning against the car. I muttered things under my breath and rose a slightly shaky hand. Before I could knock the door swung inward. A familiar girl stepped out and looked at my as I stood frozen with my hand midair. She was my age, Jane the family's only actual daughter. She looked at me for a long time as if remembering.

"hi." I spoke sorta smiled. "um. Are your parents in?"

"ya. Well. Just a second. Hey mom someone is here to see you." she called over her shoulder. She waited until her mom walked to the door before continuing on her way.

"hello?"

"hi. I called a while ago. My name is Jordan."

She looked at me for a while before smiling. "it's been a while."

"I know. I just came to say that I'm sorry. I feel horrible for my behavior."

"well why don't you come in. your friend by the car is welcome as well." she eyed me with a meaningful look.

After motioning Sam to follow I entered the house.

After she had made tea we all sat on the couches.

"so dear what did you need."

"well. I just needed to explain and apologize. I ran because Jack had something over my head. He was making me lie and hurt people with it. I couldn't take it anymore. And then I broke that nice plate and lied about that. After I ran I felt so bad but it was to painful and I had already caused to much pain for you to come waltzing back." as I spoke Sam squeezed my hand tightly.

"it's alright dear. Jack told us about that he felt responsible. He never did tell us what he had on you but he told us about all the things he made you do." Mr. Johnson told me while smiling.

"we are so glad you finally straightened every thing out. Though it is disappointing that it took so long to stop in and say hi."

"well its been about a couple months since I finally stopped running. Sam here got me to stick around and he helped me out quite a bit."

"well introduce us." Mrs. Johnson demanded.

"well. Emma, Frank, this is my fiancé Dr. Samuel Cornick. Sam these were my foster parents for a long time. This is Emma and Frank Johnson."

"it's nice to meet you." Sam smiled reaching to shake their hands.

"so dear when's the wedding?""well. He just proposed last week so we haven't set a date yet. But as soon as we get a date you will get an invitation."

We chatted for a while longer before Sam mentioned he had a shift at the hospital.

"well. I am truly sorry." I apologized for the millionth time.

"it's fine at least you came to make things right. Next time you are in the city give me a call we can catch up and day a shopping run." Emma said as I hugged her tightly. I shook Frank's hand and Sam shook both their hands smiling. We got in the car and Sam pulled out into the traffic.

"so is that a yes?"

I tore my eyes away from the scenery and looked over at his brightly smiling face.

"huh?" I asked intelligently.

"your answer to my question. It's a yes."

"well of course silly. Your mine."

"so possessive." he grinned like mad.

I snorted and looked back towards the scenery as my hand crept into his. He held it tightly and drove.

____

"So what's this?" mercy asked pointing to a part.

"Ummmm." I racked my brains. "a little square of blackened metal?"

Another laugh at the back of the garage startled both of us. "well Mercedes your pupil is learning the trade well." Bran crooned from the back of the shop.

Mercy stood up slightly smiling.

"I try." she said modestly.

"can I borrow her for a while?"

"up to her I don't mind."

Bran motioned for me to walk ahead of him. I washed most of the grease of and walked out of the shop.

"we can take a little walk." Bran said leading the way. I was silent waiting for him to begin.

"Sam has had quite a few set backs." he started when I began to get fidgety. I remained silent.

"he seems happy now that he has found you." I smiled slightly at this. I hadn't known there had been a difference he always seemed happy to me.

"Sam is a very old wolf. He has watched many people he cared deeply for die." I nodded.

He stopped and looked me in the eyes, his face deadly serious. "don't toy with him he wouldn't understand and he couldn't handle it. This is going a little fast. I want you to end it now or be one hundred percent sure." I saw the Marrock now. I felt the waves of power rolling from him. A few humans skittered away. Unconsciously avoiding the big bad wolf.

"sir." I spoke my almost gone fear making the word barely a whisper. "I won't leave Sam. He's mine. There is nothing anyone can do to change that." the word were firm but nearly whispered as I spoke through a lump in my throat. Instantly he was the young calm man again. Neatly hiding the wolf behind the mask.

He smiled again this time with some warmth. "I'm glad that's settled." he led me back to Mercy's shop in silence. He deposited me in the shop and got in his car to speed off. I walked inside and sat in one of the chairs.

Mercy walked out washing wiping her hands off.

"ready to call it a day?" she asked.

I nodded. "have you ever noticed that Bran is well.. Scary?"

"you think he was scary just now you should have seen him when I wrapped his car around a pole. Though I'm still blaming that one on Sam."

"ouch."

When Mercy dropped me off Sam was still at work so I wondered around. I watched a little news then grew bored.

"any reason you are trying to light the house on fire?" Sam asked as he rushed in. he quickly dumped the burning pan into the sink and ran cold water over everything.

"I was making dinner. I guess I forgot the basics." my lower lip betrayed my embarrassment by quivering. Sam sighed. As he continued to scrub everything. I sat on the table and watched. He was quick and soon the pot was put back on the stove.

"what was it supposed to be?"

"spaghetti." he thought that one over for a moment.

"and you made it look like that?" I nodded. "truly impressive." he said as he came closer. The buzzer beeped.

"and what is that?"

"brownies." I stated. "they are probably burnt too."

Sam pulled them out and inhaled deeply. "they smell wonderful."

He paused then looked towards me sharply his nose flaring again."so what did my dad have to say?"

"oh you know the usual. Treat him right. End it now instead of later if I do. And then I think he might have, in a weird sense, giving me his blessing. I think. At least he smiled all warmly and said. 'well I guess that's settled then.'" I moved off the table to wrap my arms tightly around him.

"did you know he can be intimidating?" Sam shrugged.

"its been mentioned. He worries."

"oh is that what you called it. I think he drove all this way just to have a fifteen minute conversation."

"I imagine he will stop in to see Adam."

"ok then. Want to try a brownie."


	6. an old friend

I was smiling. Sam had left for the hospital and I was alone in the house. I started a load of laundry and cleaned the kitchen a little. a knock on the door startled me. the human on the porch didn't have a familiar scent. opening the door the man was in a postal workers uniform.

"I have a delivery for a Ms Jordan Cole." he said.

I automatically reached out and grabbed the package wandering who knew where i was.

"alright Ms Cole have a wonderful day." he turned his back and made his way away from me whistling off key.

I slowly looked down to the package in my hands. a manilla envelope with my name written neatly on the top with no return address. I carried the envelope to the couch and opened it. a couple of pictures slid onto my hands with a single note. me walking with Mercy into the shop, me arm and arm with Sam, me at dinner with Mercy.

'Jordan,

it has been to long. A week ago i got a call from a good friend telling me that you had showed up at her parents house to apologize. imagine my surprise. Then I find out your living right next door to an Alpha. you have a job with his mate. now i need something from you. and in return our little secret stays a secret.

An old friend.'

my mind jumped to Jack.i looked over at the date and location scrawled on the back of the photo of her coyote. I could easily sneak away, Sam would be at work and she would be home alone. tomorrow night I was going to dinner.

"Jordan?" Mercy said catching my attention. I got the since that Mercy had been talking to me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled handing Mercy the tool she needed.

"you've seemed distracted all day."

"fine sorry. i was up late last night."

"did you let Sam keep you up?"

"No he was at work. he had just got home when you picked me up. i just couldn't sleep."

"You look tired. I'll take you home at lunch so you can get a little sleep." she said ducking back under the car.

"No it's fine. I'll stay."

"I don't need a lot of help today. all the paper work is done and this car is practically finished. go get some sleep. your exhausted." Mercy ordered her voice drifting out from under the car.

"I'm good."

"fine then go lie down on the couch in the back I'll wake you up if i need you." Mercy ordered.

I complied and before I knew it Mercy was waking me up.

"The shop is about ready to close." she said. "I'll take you home now." I was amazed that I had slept through the racket of Mercy all day. with a start i realized my day was gone and I only had an hour to get ready to meet Jack. I showered and put on a clean pair of jeans and a nicer top. I took a taxi to the restaurant and gave my name to the hostess.

"yes. your friend has already arrived. right this way." she smiled warmly and led me to a secluded back table.

the first big shocker was that the person that awaited me was female. so not Jack.

Sarah turned her beautiful smile on Jordan and stood holding her arms open.

"Jordan. it's been forever.' She squeezed I and motioned for me to take a seat.

"it's been to long." she said again. "It was so out of the blue when Jane said you had visited. i would have done nothing but then she told me you had a young ma with you. Samuel Cornick. imagine my surprise. Cornick. the Marrok's son. Gotta say that was amazing the wolf gets the coyote. don't they hate each other in nature?" Sarah asked.

"h..how?"

"Jack told me. he was feeling so guilty and just needed to talk. i listened. but honestly i would have never acted on it but then you see I got someone to. Another wolf. but he isn't so important. he just got ordered to come out. he tried to talk to the Marrok but the he didn't sway. see if he came out my husband could loose everything he has worked for. i just want to make sure he stays where wolves should be. In the shadows." she leaned back and smiled. "you should really try the steak they have here. they put some special seasoning on it and it's to die for. i took the liberty of ordering already."

I didn't know what to say. I remembered Sarah as a sweet girl. one who had smiled understandingly as I had hurt because of Jack.

"What do you want?"

"Just some information. I need something on the Marrok. something that my husband and i could use to persuade the Marrok."

"I don't have anything."

"That's what you think. What about Leah? think we could use her?"

"Doubtful." she answered. "They can barely stand each other."

"Charles?"

"You couldn't touch him. he isn't his father's killer for nothing."

"Anna?"

"You'd have to get through Charles first." she was carefully coming up with excuses for everything without giving Sarah anything. She barely managed to touch her food. she bailed as soon as she could but as she was leaving Sarah called her name.

"Jordan I just wanted to let you know i'll be keeping an eye on you. and secondly don't try to find me. i'm not sweet Sarah anymore." she stepped into a black car were a single man was waiting and sped away. I took my time and slowly walked home not minding the dark knowing. I was scarier than any other thing waiting in the night. something about Sarah's story of her mate seemed off. I wasn't sure Sarah was being completely truthful. but I knew Sarah had her reasons.

again I didn't sleep well. I was worrying and pacing when Sam got home.

"did you sleep at all?" he asked worried his dark eyes following me.

he stepped in front of me and halted my pacing by wrapping his arms around me.

"what's wrong?"

"Just worried about things?"

"what things?"

"Us for one." I told him carefully. hiding my fear behind the truth.

"what about us?" he asked quietly his voice hiding the hurt he felt.

"It scares me a little. i have never felt like this. and more than anything i think it would kill me if i ever did something to hurt you." I buried my face in his chest and used his warmth to ground myself and hide my worry behind a mask.

"then don't." he smiled warmly. "I'm calling Mercy and telling her you won't be in today." he pulled me into his room and pulled back the covers for me to get under them. he curled up next to me and carefully took me in his arms. I relaxed into a dreamless sleep at last.

I woke up warm and relaxed with the smell of Sam in my nose. sometime he had rolled away from me so I moved closer and buried my face in his back. he rolled towards me pulling me back into his arms grumbling about cold noses.

"Off. I'm going to get lunch." I said. "stay here and sleep." I wiggled out from under the covers and slipped out of the room. I sat by the phone staring. wondering if I should call the Marrok. or even if I could. I was still staring into space when Sam came out of his room.

"Anything happening?" he asked. his eyes showed worry again.

"sorry i just have a lot running through my mind." I answered smiling up at him. "will you take me out to dinner tomorrow?"

"Anything." he smiled. "what brought this on?"

i shrugged not sure myself. "do i need a reason?"

"I guess not. c'mon let's find something to eat." he pulled me to my feet and held my hand all the way to the kitchen.

"so when are you going to tell me what is really bothering you?"

"stop it that's not nice. using your nose is unfair." I complained.

"fine. when your ready." he let it slide.

"Sam." i sighed. "It's nothing about you. it's life before. old memories that hurt." i told him using his arm to make him face me.

he took a deep breathe and looked happier.

"I haven't made you mad?" Anger. he smelled anger on me?

"No Sam. your what makes me happy. I just made some mistake. i just need to work through them." a thousand pounds left his shoulder.

"you'll tell me when your ready?" he asked.

"As soon as I work my own way through it." i confirmed. "now make me food I'm hungry." I ordered. he bowed grandly.

"as you command." I hopped up onto the counter and watched him move.

I was worried about the next meeting with Sarah. i wanted to never see her again. but now it was not only my secret i was risking. now Mercy would get hurt too. I needed someone. someone i could trust. i ran mentally through a list.

Sam, needed time to heal. i couldn't dump this thing on him.

Mercy, wasn't right.

Adam, to dangerous.

Bran, was just a no for to many reasons to count.

Charles, would never go against his father.

Anna, might just be able to help.

as soon as Sam left i could call her. this decided i let myself relax and enjoy my evening with Sam. I waved from the porch until his car disappeared then i snooped through Sam's room until i had his brothers number. i called the number hoping that i got Anna.

"Hello." a male's voice said.

"Hi...umm Charles." my voice faltered a little. "Is... Anna in?"

"Just a moment." i heard the phone being set down and a male's voice murmuring then Anna's. i heard her footsteps walking over to the phone. i worried about what i was going to say.

"Hello." her voice flowed through the phone.

"hi. it's Jordan."

"what's up?" her voice asked.

"I was wondering if you had a few minutes. i have a couple personal questions."

"sure. Charles was just going outside to shovel the sidewalk." i heard his footsteps to the door and the door open and close as he left.

""what did you need to know?"

"The Marrok brought the wolves out?"

"yes. a while ago. they are taking the Grey Lord's lead and bringing them out slowly. most of the more trustworthy Alpha's are out and fine. a few of the wolves are also out and more are ordered to come out." she said confusion in her voice.

"What happens to wolves that come out?"

"depends. some are more excepted than others. some loose some things and are supported by there packs. no one has been harmed and so far everyone is taking it pretty well." Anna answered.

"Are their people that are angry about the wolves coming out?"

"Yes but Bran is taking care of them."

"Anyone besides the wolves who think wolves should stay hidden?"

"Not that I know of. whats got you thinking?"

"I'm just worried about Sam." i answered truthfully enough. "I'm sorry to bother you I am feeling a little over protective and it's weird."

Anna laughed. "And our men don't exactly live safe lives. but it's fine. Bran is keeping the oldest wolves for last when everyone is a little more alright with the whole idea." Anna said her voice soothing even over the phone.

"Thanks."

"Anytime you need to talk it's what I'm best at." i heard her smile through the phone.

"thanks. I got to go. it's late and I'm a little tired." i said.

"Good night." i heard a click and the line was disconnected. Bran wouldn't just ignore attempts from a wolf if he had valid concerns. Sarah was not telling me something. I spent the nigh coming up with ways to avoid questions without seeming to dodge them.


	7. you can ask me anything

"**What do you think?" Sam asked as we sat at the restaurant. **

**I had put on a dress Mercy had let me borrow. It was red and shorter and a spaghetti strap dress I was amazed that she even owned given the fact that she was a mechanic. The look in Sam's eyes when he saw me was worth it. **

"**It's nice. Quiet." I said looking around the room. He had brought me to a little place but still fancy. "I like it." Sam smiled brilliantly. **

"**Father told me you had talked to Anna." Sam said as he took a bite. **

"**Ya I had some questions about werewolves." I said looking down at the food. **

"**You know you can ask me anything." he said reaching across to take my hand. **

"**Of course."**

"**Still working through things?" he asked. **

"**ya. I'm not used to being to protective of someone. Especially someone I have only known for a month or so." **

"**how about we agree to stumble through it together and lean on each other so we don't mess it up by ourselves."**

"**Sounds like a deal Mr. Cornick."**

"**Great. What day would you like?" Sam asked. When I looked confused he added. "To become Mrs. Cornick."**

"**I want it to be summer so we don't have to drive to Montana in the snow?"**

"**Montana?"**

"**yep. In the small church there. It will be small probably your family and my foster parents."**

"**Alight." he said, nodding. **

"**maybe June first." I said naming a date four months away.**

"**I'll tell my father." he nodded. For Sam I would make it fast. He was still fragile and I wanted it to be crystal clear to him that I intended to stay with him. I squeezed his hand and he looked into my eyes. I leaned right over the table and kiss him not caring about the people around us. **

**I decided that we shod stop the kiss before it led somewhere else and we didn't get to eat the wonderful food. I left my hand in his across the table though.**

**I couldn't just sneak off tomorrow to meet Sarah because he was home when I had to leave. so I decided to bring the subject up as we shared an ice cream Sunday. **

"**I am going to have dinner with an old friend tomorrow." I said only telling him half the truth. She had been a friend at least. "she is in town and wants to catch up."**

"**Good. It's good for you to catch up with old friends." he said taking another bite. **

**We finished the mountain of ice-cream and banana's and he drove home. **

"**So when are you going to teach me to drive?" I asked as he pulled smoothly into the drive way. **

"**The last time I taught a coyote to drive she wrapped my father's car around a tree." Sam answered with a laugh.**

"**whoop's" I said getting out and shutting the door. Before I knew it Sam had his arms around me and was leaning in for a kiss. I saw no reason to withhold. **

**____**

"**I'll see you when you get home." I told Sam as I went outside and hopped into the waiting taxi. I blew a kiss to him as the taxi rounded the corner. **

**The address she had given me was for another restaurant in a different part of the city. I gave the man the address and let myself be lost in thought. I paid the man and stepped out. As he drove off I noticed something was off. The man had dropped me off in a place where there was no restaurants in sight. Just a couple old warehouses. And the smell. Not something I had ever smell before. Like living decay. I heard something moving at impossible speeds behind me and before I could react everything went black. **

_**A/N sorry it took so long. My dad wiped the computer without first telling me so I didn't get a chance to save anything. I shudder to think of all the stories I lost….. I would appreciate any input or reviews ;) **_


	8. Hunting

"the cab number was 547." Sam told the young man who sat behind the desk.

"I'm sorry I…."

"My fiancé was in that cab and she didn't come home last night." Sam said his voice soft and dangerous. The full force of his personality playing on the young man.

Charles stood behind his older brother his face impassive as keys were hit furiously and numbers flashed across the screen.

The man quickly scribbled an address and handed the slip to Sam.

"I hope you find her alright." he said in a quiet voice as Sam and Charles stalked out the door. Charles pulled out the phone and read his da the address making no promises to wait for backup. Sam sped through the night darkened streets and arrived at the destination before the others. He was out of the car first and Charles heard him cursing violently . Charles was out in a flash and saw what his brother was cursing about.

He still remembered vaguely when walkers had been more common. He remembered their silent war with the vampires. He remembered the vampires wiping the walkers out. And he smelled vampires mixed with Jordan's scent. He heard his brother growling into the phone at Adam.

"Call Marsilia. Tell her she better have a damn good explanation."

___"Jordan. Answers." Sarah snapped at the closed mouthed girl in front of her. "I just need a small war. What about Mercy. What would the Marrock do if she died by vampires hands?" Sarah asked playing absently with a knife in her hands.

"You have grown teeth little coyote. last I saw you were scared of your own shadow. Wonder if it's that's because of Sam. Do you like him?" she giggled. "That's so sweet. Tell me all about it." Sarah's grin fell and her face was grim.

"Maybe we could use poor little coyote to get to the Marrock's son. Then he would wipe out every vampire in the city…" She clapped her enthusiasm. "Then we would be free to take over."

Jordon looked up into her captures eyes. She smiled brightly. "Bite me."

__

Charles was leaning against the car when a wave of decay swept over him and a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Hello gentleman."

The new comer was wearing a pair of jeans and a tie dyed scooby-doo shirt.

"Stefan. Where is she?" Sam asked shortly.

"I don't know. And Marsilia is angered. She is seeking the rebels and will let you take the kills if you wish since yours have been harmed. Otherwise she would be honored to make the kill herself."

"I'm not so sure I can trust them to not deal with the pesky walker in the process." Sam said his voice harsh.

"They have Mercy?" Stefan asked his own voice taking on an icy hardness. Sam realized then that Stefan might not have all the facts.

"Not Mercy. Jordan."

"She is a walker as well?" Stefan asked, his warm charming self again.

Sam nodded once and began sniffing around. She had been here and been moved again. To where he didn't know.

He jumped when Stefan's phone rang… he didn't know vampires carried cell phones.

The cool emotionless voice on the other end was easily understood to the wolves hearing. She read off an address and said not ours.

Stefan hung up and nodded to Sam. He was all for starting right off but Charles shook his head.

"We wait for da."

Sam shook and decided to take the time to transform to a wolf. He was quicker and stronger as a wolf. His brother stood an impassive lookout. Two cars pulled up halfway through and Bran ordered a couple more wolves to change. When the last wolf was finished they stood in a semi circle around Bran. Adam and Bran and Charles stood human while Warren Darrel Sam and Anna stood as wolves. Charles gave Anna one last look that said he wished she would stay away from the fighting. Then got in the car to drive. They parked a couple blocks away and Charles quickly changed to a wolf as well. They walked forward on silent feet to a small house that stood alone at the end of a road. Bran looked over the eager wolves and spoke quietly.

"Charles and Sam you get to Jordan. The rest are with Adam and I. Sam give us a few minutes after we go in then try to slip in the back door unnoticed. In a house like this she is probably in the basement." Sam nodded and he and his brother slinked around back.

The commotion of the wolves clashing with the vampires started and Sam panted. After a couple minutes he was through waiting and Charles agreed. They snuck in the back while everyone else was distracted by Bran. They located the door to the basement after a while and navigated down the stairs. The darkness was no problem to the two wolves. Sam heard the warning click and dropped. Instead of a bullet to his head he felt the sizzle of sliver across his back. Just a graze. Charles was already silently taking care of the vampires guarding the door.

____

Jordan was aware of a gun shot outside and the faintest odor of fresh blood. She shivered once though she barely felt the cold anymore and sat up, wincing. She hadn't slept at all and she knew it was morning if not later. The door opened itself and allowed two wolves into the room. she whined a little when she recognized Sam and noticed the blood in his fur. She crawled as close to him as they chains would allow. He came closer slowly and then leap the rest of the way in one leap. His breathe was hot over her as he sniffed her all over checking her out.

Charles was hunched over in a corner quickly changing. Faster than she had ever imagined possible he was standing before her and fully dressed. He shrugged out of the coat that had flowed over him and handed it to her. She shrugged into the warmth and sighed content. Once Sam was done she hugged him close to her and buried her face into his fur. He allowed until Charles cleared his throat and motioned to the door. Sam shrugged himself out of his hold and stood by the door while Charles went to Jordan and pulled on a weak link in the chain. It came undone with the sound of tearing metal. He helped her stand and watched her sway for a moment before picking her up in his arms and motioning for Sam to guard them on their way out. He stayed in front of them the whole way to the cars. The sound of fighting was dieing down in the house.

Sam howled once to alert the Marrock they were out then they walked down the street to the cars. Charles drove while Sam curled as close to Jordan as he come. She leaned into him and laid her head against him.

"They wanted you to think it was Marsilia. They wanted Bran to kill off her coven to make room for them to take over. I told them they shouldn't mess with the big bad wolf." he could hear the smile in her voice. Charles drove to Adam's house and helped Jordan to the couch while Sam went into the bathroom to change.

A half hour later he came out his skin tingling and burning where the sweat pants and t-shirt rubbed against it. He walked quickly o Jordan who sat on the couch wrapped in a dozen blankets.

"How are you feeling?" he asked putting a hand to her forehead.

"Freezing." He growled softly when a saw the swelling on her face that told him she had been hit several times.

"Anywhere that hurts?"

"My face and I got a couple bruises in a couple other places. My wrists where I struggled and the chains cut me."

The cuts on her wrists weren't bad. He cleaned them and wrapped them lightly.

"Clean clothes and a warm bed." Sam said as they listened to a human make her way downstairs. She purposely made enough noise so there was no danger of startling the wolves.

When she entered the room she had a pair of pj bottoms and a tank top.

Jordan recognized Jesse and smiled gratefully at her.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom and changed into the clothes. Halfway through she heard the rest of the wolves return. Sam was waiting outside the door when she opened it. He tucked her arm through his and led her to a bedroom. The covered had been turned down and she laid down. He moved to sit on the chair next to the bed but stopped when she grabbed his wrists and pulled him down next to her. As soon as he was laying down she moved as close as she could and curled against him nodding off against his chest. He lay awake watching her and listening to the wolves move around downstairs.

___When Jordan woke up she noticed immediately that Sam was gone but it must have been just recent because his hollow was still warm. She followed her nose downstairs where there was warm smells of something cooking. Sam was sitting at the table drinking something in a mug Mercy was at the stove with Jesse. Form the smells Jordan guessed pancakes and bacon.

She slipped into the chair next to Sam and stole one of his hands under the table.

"How are you?" he asked his eyes running her over.

"Starving." she answered looking at the pile of food next to the stove.

"Bran will be down in a few seconds with everyone else." Mercy said with a laugh.

She and Jesse pulled the last of the items form the frying pans and brought the food over as Bran entered followed closely by Adam. Charles and Anna a step behind them.

"Good morning little coyote." Bran said dropping into a chair next to her. She saw his eyes flash to her hand linked in Sam's under the table and away again. To quick she thought she might not have seen it she thought she saw approval flash in his eyes.

She managed to eat nearly as much of the wolves. Both her and Sam ate one handed while holdig each others hands in white knuckled grips. Both had spent to much time to alone surrounded by others. Jordan as she had bounced from home to home and Sam as he had watched his wives and children die. Now they had each other they were holding tight and never letting go.

A/N just the epilogue and this story is done…..


	9. Epilogue

Bran was not surprised when he heard the purr of his sons car coming up the driveway. He walked downstairs and was at the door holding it open as Sam got out and carefully picked a bundle of blankets out of the back seat.

"Where's Jordan?" Bran asked as his son walked up to the door.

"Unfortunately the little one doesn't seem to sleep unless Jordan is racking her. The car seemed to satisfy her however and the both slept the whole way here. I dropped her off at Charles's house so she could sleep some more."

"Introduce us." Bran ordered with a grin. His son carefully held his little girl out and allowed Bran to take her in his arms. He pulled the blanket away from her face and revealed a tiny perfect face. Bran met eyes so like his own that twinkled up at him.

"Da. I would like you to meet Cara Jay Cornick." he said emotions running thick in his face. Pride Happiness Joy Disbelief, and just a tiny hint of a shadow of the pain he had experienced through the years.

Bran watched his son and let loose a laugh,

"6 Months old and she already has you wrapped around her little finger."

"It's hopeless right?" Sam said not bothered at all.

"A little." Bran agreed. Then hugged his granddaughter to him while his son watched.

___ 1 year later____

Sam came home from a night shift to find his bed full. His wife and his daughter were spread out over the bed. He stood in the doorway for a while to take in the perfection of his small family.

His daughter woke up and noticed him.

"Daddy." she squealed excited and his wife opened her eyes to meet his. She moved over a bit to her side and tucked her daughter next to her. He changed into a pair of sweats and laid down next to them to take his wife and his daughter in his arms.

"five minutes. Then I have to get breakfast for Cara." Jordan said then dropped off despite her words.

Sam hugged them both close to him before dropping off next to them.

___When Cara is five____

Delighted squeals told her that her husband had given in to Cara's pleas and allowed her to open her presents. She walked with there small human son into the living room to find Sam on the floor putting a dress on one of his daughters Barbie's while she dressed another. She watched them for a couple minutes while Sam played contentedly with his daughter.

Finally Cara noticed her mom and her younger brother in the doorway and informed them in a solemn voice. "Daddy and I are taking Jasmine and Crystal to the mall." she motioned to the Barbie's.

"Really?" she sat down with her son in her lap.

Sam looked up at her his cheeks flaming red when she let out a soft laugh at seeing that her poor husband had been the first victim of the makeup kit Jesse had got for their girl. Then again maybe it was the bright red powder she had piled on his cheeks to clash with the bright blue eye shadow.

"Daddy looks pretty." Her daughter informed her mom coming over to kiss her cheek. "after you open your presents I'll make you pretty too." Sam snuck away to go wash his face. Her daughter ran to the Christmas tree and grabbed a present. Running back for her mom to open.

Sam, his face clear and red from scrubbing came to sit next to her and took their son in his lap for her to open presents.

"Brother and I made it." she announced proudly then amended. "Well I made it while he drooled." Jordan picked her daughter up and sat her in her lap and gave her a hug. She met Sam's eyes and mouthed, 'I love you.'

He mouthed it back and smiled brightly before looking back at their giggling son and made another face at him.

A/N Ok so in my mind Sam would pretty much allow his daughter to get away with anything. After waiting for kids for so long I don't think he could deny them anything. Even if it did involve blue eye shadow and Barbie dolls. I would like to know what everyone thought so please R&R. I might right a little about Cara growing up as the Marrock's granddaughter if anyone would be interested. Thanks for reading this

Wolfgirl.


End file.
